Meant To Be
by TwilightFanatic1992
Summary: Bella's parents die in a car accident so shes made to move to england with her brother emmet what will happen when she falls for one of her brothers best friends all human
1. Chapter 1

**A.N this is my first proper fan fiction I had this story up before but I removed it and changed it to hopefully get some reviews, I'm not that good a writer so if anyone has any ideas on how to improve my story all criticism is welcome, I've changed their names a bit so if you get confused don't hesitate to ask and I'll explain everything. I am also looking for a beta if anyone's interested.**

**TwilightFanatic1992 x**

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

Here I am again, back to where my life got turned upside down, Three weeks ago I was in a terrible accident, I'll talk you through it.

It was the twenty fifth of June I was over the moon, I'd just won the la push skate off against Jacob Mason, my biggest rival but also my best friend. My parents who had never approved of my sudden change of life style, all my life I had been one of the most girlish girls there ever was, I was head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls at forks high school but ever since my brother Emmet moved two years ago I had turned into an emo skater chick. Since this was one of the most important skate off's of my life my parents came along for support, my dad Charlie was the chief of police and my mum Renee was a stay at home mum. We had just left the skate park and we were on our way home when out of no where a black van collided head on into our car, both my parents were instantly killed and I had severe head injuries. I was dragged semi-conscious from our crushed family car and I saw the lifeless bodies of my parents I knew instantly that they were dead. I was rushed into hospital with a severe concussion and was lucky not to be dead.

I was put into foster care until my brother Emmet was able to send money for me to go to England to live with him. My brother Emmet lives in Runcorn, he moved there two years ago to live with his girlfriend, I've never met her but I know that she's a part time model.

`Now three weeks after the accident here I am standing with my best friend Jacob waiting for my plane to board, I'm finally off to live with Emmet in England, the flight took in total thirteen hours I had slept for most of it but no matter what I thought about my dreams were of the accident, seeing my parents lifeless bodies lying there made me realise Emmet was the only thing I had left. I was suddenly awoken by the flight attendant saying I had to depart the plane as we had arrived.

I stepped out into the airport and instantly recognised my big brother standing there looking confused, he turned around so I ran and jumped onto his back like I used to when we were little kids."Woah bells is that you?" Emmet said nearly having a heart attack"yep Em its me" I laughed as people stared at us

"God Bells what happened to you? Where's my girly baby sister gone?" Emmet said with his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets"that girly Bella is long gone, I'm an emo skater chick now" I laughed harder at his reaction

"Jacob Mason is dead when I next see him, my baby sisters changed" Emmet freaked out

"Em grow up this was my choice, can we just go back to yours?" I asked getting bored standing there"yeah come on Bells you need to get some rest you start school tomorrow" Emmet informed me"oh god English guy's just what I need" I moaned

"they wont get near you bells if they wanna live" Emmet laughed

It took us an hour to get from the airport in Liverpool to Emmet's house in Runcorn, Emmet was talking about taking me to meet his friends but all I wanted to do was have a shower and get some sleep, I had my shower using my favourite strawberry shampoo and I set my clothes out for the first day of school, I didn't realise the big difference there would be in temperature it was freezing here. I thought forks was bad, I knew I had to go shopping on Saturday so I wouldn't freeze my ass off here.

**A.N Read and Review please x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N here's chapter two hope you enjoy it**_

_**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I've been really busy and it doesn't help getting writers block, it sucks so please forgive me.**_

_**I do not own twilight I only own the school characters that are actually people I used to go to school with.**__**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning having slept only a few hours, last night whilst I was asleep Emmet prepared my bag for school with the books he collected from each subject for me. I had brushed my teeth and straightened my hair, I dressed in short black skate shorts with a black studded belt and a purple boob tube top which just covered my stomach but since it was absolutely freezing I decided to wear a black cardigan with purple and black stripped knee high socks aswel as my favourite black vans. Emmet was in the kitchen when I was finished getting ready Emmet was making breakfast.

"god Em since when did you learn to cook?" I was actually shocked

"Bells since I moved here I couldn't starve" He replied with a laugh

"True Em when do we have to leave for school?" I replied with an utter detest for school

"Once you've eaten breakfast" He replied setting a full English breakfast

"Thanks Em I'm starving" I thanked him devouring the breakfast

I had finished eating so I rushed to get my bag from the front room, first day at a new school would be hard but being an American girl going to an English school would make me the outcast of the school. Emmet dropped me off at reception and he had to rush off to his first class so he wouldn't be late. I walked into the bright reception of St Chad's and was greeted by a very friendly receptionist

"good morning, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked

"hi I'm Isabella McCartney its my first day" I replied

"Oh yes Miss McCartney, here is your time table and a map of the school, it seems you have a free lesson now so that gives you a chance to find your classrooms, if you have any problems don't hesitate to come and talk to me" The receptionist told me

"Thank you" I thanked her and walked out of the reception into the main building of the school

My first actual lesson of the day was P.E, as it was my first day they wouldn't expect me to have my P.E kit with me. I followed the map down to the sports hall not looking where I was going I walked straight into a blonde haired guy, thank god for my gymnastic ability as I fell backwards I did a back hand spring and flipped myself onto my feet and hurried away, I didn't want to be known as the clumsy girl on my first day. I walked around the school and found all my classes within thirty minutes the bell suddenly sounded so I rushed back down to the sports hall to find out I was the only girl in my P.E class

"James look we've got a new girl" One of the four boys standing near me said

"Yes I've heard about you Isabella isn't it?" James asked

"Yeah but no one calls me Isabella, just call me Bella" I replied

"So Bella how about you hang out with us at lunch" James said slinging his arm around my shoulders

"No thanks I'd rather hang with my brother and his friends" I pushed his arm off and stood by myself.

I had just survived my first encounter with the popular guys, The bell signalled the end off lesson and the beginning of break, I ran into the library and sat with my headphones in even though I'm an emo now I still love pop music, I began to write down some song lyrics I called the song Hang On In There Baby.

_Now that we've caressed_

_A kiss so warm and tender_

_I cant wait 'til we've reached_

_That sweet moment of surrender_

_We'll hear the thunder roar_

_Feel the lightning strike_

_At the point we both decided to meet_

_The same time tonight_

_Hang on in there baby_

_Hang on in there darling_

_I'm gonna give you more_

_Than you ever dreamed possible_

I had managed to get the first verse and chorus down when my note pad was pulled away from me, I looked up and smiling down at me was James with his friends standing around him, I pulled my headphones out and glared at him.

"Aww look little emo there writes love songs, just say baby no need to write me a love song" James winked at me

"Sorry to disappoint you but its not for you and you make me physically sick" I snatched the note pad back

"Like you'd have any taste in men, you're a pathetic American orphan" James spat at me

"Oi who the hell are you calling a pathetic American Orphan" Emmet walked up and stood behind me

"This pathetic emo" James narrowed his eyes at me

"Are you ok Bella?" Emmet asked not looking away from James

"Yeah I'm ok big brother, just pathetic boys trying to be cool" I replied watching James start to sweat

"B…Big Brother?" James stuttered

"Yeah this is my baby sister I find out you've been giving her shit again trust me you wont be able to walk" Emmet threatened.

James and his friends ran off that was the last I had trouble from them today at least. I sat for the rest of third lesson with my headphones in just loosing myself in the music there was five minutes before the bell was due to ring for fourth lesson so I decided to head to my next lesson early, I sat in the back of the art classroom keeping myself to myself, I was early for class so I was sat by myself the bell was due to go any minute a small pixy looking girl walked into class, she was very fashionable her short black hair was sticking out at all angles but she pulled it off. She put her bag down at the desk in front of me.

"hi Bella I'm Alice" The girl said

"Erm hi, how do you know my name?" I replied

"I'm Emmet's friend he told me you were in my art class" Alice said

"oh hey, I still don't really know anyone here and you caught me off guard that you knew my name" I replied blushing

"no don't worry about it Bella I understand we're gonna be great friends" Alice replied moving her stuff to sit next to me "this class is quite laid back so I'll fill you in on the group, and I can always help with work if your struggling"

"thanks Alice" I replied with a smile"ok so the group, there's six of us well I guess seven now including you, there's Emmet and Rosalie who you know are together, there's me and Rosalie's twin Jasper we're also together, there's my cousin's who are twins that's Edward and Renesmee and finally you" Alice filled me in

"oh ok big group I guess, so there's two couples then?" I asked

"yeah but there is something you should know, my cousin Edward he doesn't have girlfriends he has multiple relationships" Alice told me

"so he's a player" I replied

"yeah, but he is a really nice guy don't let what I told you effect the way you are around him" Alice said worried

"I wont Alice, I'll let my first impressions do the talking" I replied The lesson passed quite quick with Alice helping me with my project, the bell signalled lunch time, me and Alice walked into the dining hall together but I don't realise what's happening until I'm sat and a table with four complete strangers.

"hi you must be Bella, I'm Amy this is Catherine, Chelsea and Rachel. We thought we'd save you the embarrassment from sitting with Emmet McCartney and his friends" Amy told me

"But….." I tried to talk

"Amy look Edwards looking our way" Catherine said

"oh Edwards looking at me" Amy said fixing her hair "I wouldn't go after Edward Cullen if I was you Bella he's mine"

"don't worry about it I'm not looking for a relationship" I replied looking over at Emmet's table

A tall bronze haired boy stood up from the table and started walking towards us Amy and her friends we're giggling uncontrollably at him. He stopped right beside me

"Bella? Would you like to come sit with people you know" he asked me

"Oh hey Edward you didn't call me back last night" Amy said

"Amy I told you I wasn't calling you back. Bella?" Edward said

"Erm…Erm yeah ok" I replied standing up.

I've never had a problem talking to guys before but this guy Edward oh my god he's like a Greek god , remind me later to thank Emmet for having him as a friend.

"Bells what the hell was that?" Emmet asked as I sat down next to him

"I honestly don't know Em they pulled me down and started talking to me" I replied

"Bella ignore them they think they're popular" Alice told me

"so I've had a run in with the wannabe popular guy's and girls now" I rolled my eyes

"wait! James and his crew have been harassing you?" Edward asked

"yeah quite pathetic really, Emmet sorted them out"

I replied laughing The rest of lunch passed with mindless chit chat with getting to know each other, my last lesson of the day was music and I found out that Emmet, Edward and Alice's boyfriend Jasper were in my class so I wasn't alone. We entered the music room and I nearly turned around and ran out the room the guy that I had ran into this morning was standing in front of us.

"nice to see you again Bella" Jasper smiled to me

"yeah you to, sorry about this morning" I started to blush

"Wait Jazz when did you meet Bells?" Emmet asked

"this morning she ran into me, damn girl you've got some skills" Jasper laughed

"I used to be a cheer leader, in fact I was head cheer leader for two years back in forks" I blushed when I noticed Edwards head had snapped up and he was looking right at me

"come on Jazz Eddie lets get some practicing done" Emmet told them

"Fine Em" both Jasper and Edward sighed

"you ok whilst we practice bells? We need to get some practice in" Emmet asked

"yeah that's fine Em, I'm working on writing a song anyway" I replied"

you write songs?" Edward asked

"yeah they're not that good though" I replied

"well when its done lets have a hear of it" Edward smiled at me

"y…yeah ok" I smiled back

Emmet, Jasper and Edward knows as The Three Amigos practiced all lesson so I worked on the song that I had started writing earlier, **Hang On In There Baby **was finished by half way through the lesson. The guys had taken a break and Edward must have noticed me scribbling down lyrics because when I was finished he was standing behind me looking over my shoulder."you wanna read it?" I asked him"if that's ok" Edward replied as I handed him my note pad**Hang On In There Baby**

_Now that we've caressed_

_A kiss so warm and tender_

_I cant wait 'til we've reached_

_That sweet moment of surrender_

_We'll hear the thunder roar_

_Feel the lightning strike_

_At the point we both decided to meet_

_The same time tonight_

_Hang on in there baby_

_Hang on in there darling_

_I'm gonna give you more_

_Than you ever dreamed possible_

_Don't be afraid_

_Sweet virgin of the worldWe cant help but make itBecause there's true love between us girlSo let us touch that cloud_

_Every girl dreams of_

_Oh we're almost there darling_

_We're truly making love_

_Hang on in there baby_

_Please don't let me down_

_Please don't destroy this new joy we've found_

_What's that now baby_

_What's that you say_

_Something eating at you_

_And its about to get away_

_Don't fight it baby open up the door_

'_Cause that's the key to freedom_

_That we've both been working for_

_Let it go baby, let it go honey_

_Oh right there, right there_

_Baby don't you move it anywhere_

_Go baby, let it go honey_

_Oh right there, baby don't you move it_

_Don't you dare_

_Hang on in there baby_

_Hang on in there doll_

_I'm gonna give you more_

_Than you ever dreamed possible_

"wow you wrote this?" Edward asked

"yeah I just write what comes into my head and try to make a good song out of it" I replied

The rest of the lesson passed with me listening to the three of them play and I decided that I would be the bands songwriter so they wouldn't have to do cover songs anymore.

* * *

_A/N There you go chapter 2 sorry again for the delay, not getting on the computer as much so chapter 3 will be up as soon as I get it down on here_

_Song used is __**Hang On In There Baby**__ by __**Gary Barlow**__ its an inspiring song by a great British song writer_

_Read and Review please_

_TwilightFanatic1992 x _


End file.
